Lily Hopes
Lily Hopes is an NPC from World's Odyssey, serving the princess of the nation of Heartis. She is wrongfully imprisoned for the murder of the King's wife, and teams with Shina Ninomiya in an attempt to reach her father. Personality and Abilities Lily is shown to be kind, caring, and refuses to let her personal feeling get in the way of serving her kingdom. Lily appears to be bisexual, as she frequently talks about how cute she thinks Shina is, and blushes at the thought of dating her whenever similar topics are brought up, but also shows an attraction to Arata Mizunashi upon seeing a picture of him. She also angrily tells Arata not to look up other girls' skirts, implying she is fine with him looking up hers. Lily fights with a crossbow, combined with support magic. History Lily first appears in Chapter 1. She and Shina team up to reach her father, the King of Heartis. The King turns out to be controlled by an Entoma Queen. The duo topples the beast, and the King encourages Lily in his last moments before passing away. Lily, now Queen of Heartis, leaves the kingdom in the hands of her trusted Guard Captain while she continues to journey alongside Shina. In Chapter 6, Nova and Alice of the Ludens inform Lily that Heartis is in danger. This causes tension between Lily and Lucil Filarete, as Lily is interested in using their resources while Lucil despises them for the carnage that Ripuka unleashed onto the Elf Village. In a fit of anger, Lucil flies through a random door and the party follows - leading them to Heartis. Lucil continues to be frustrated by Lily's inability to be angry at the Ludens - or even Lucil herself - as the party continues to make their way through the castle. Lily arrives in time to witness the death of her trusted Guard Captain Gilsura, which causes her emotions to boil over. As all of her suppressed anger is unleashed, she begins to glitch out; her buggy then begins to talk, gloating that it saved all of her anger until it broke her. The party is forced to subdue Lily, who threatens to kill all of them. Lily, under extreme distress, begins to shout things that shock Arata and Shina, as memories from another world flood her mind. Yurisa Yamamura worked hard to follow in her father's footsteps as a surgeon, getting into a good high school, and then medical school. This infuriates her stepmother, who constantly abuses her both physically and mentally, but Yurisa never defends herself. One day, upon arriving at school, a friend asks Yurisa to falsely write her name on the attendance list for the day's seminar, then advises her to lighten up as she has several years of medical school ahead of her. Yurisa notices a black van, from which a man with a rabbit mask emerges. He sedates Yurisa with chloroform, and drags her off. Upon relaying this information to Shina, Arata performs an online search and finds that a Yurisa Yamamura went missing six months ago, confirming to him and Shina that the NPCs are in fact real humans kidnapped by Aphesis. Lily and Lucil make up, and they continue the search for the Terminal Stones. In Chapter 10, Lily is seemingly killed by a brainwashed Celica Clayton, but apparently survives long enough for Werner Glock to save her via Ending Engage. She returns to her real body and helps Arata and the party subdue Iris. According to End Quest, a Japan-exclusive preorder bonus for Death end re;Quest, Lily initially did not take her predicament of being jailed by her own father seriously. Part of her interactions with Iris in End Quest include having her memories and personality modified to be more "in-character". Death Ends * In Chapter 1, attempting to leave after the cutscene that features Lily rushing into the throne room will result in Lily and later Shina being killed by the King and his men. * Losing to Glitch Lily in Chapter 6 results in an extended scene in which she angrily stabs Shina and Al to death using one of her arrows, and appears to think she's murdering her real life parents. Real Life Lily's Ending In Lily's ending, time has reversed to before the events of the story. Arata is in hospital after collapsing at work, and was unconscious for five days. Yurisa works as Dr. Takana's physician and gives Arata a CT and MRI scan. Arata recognises Yurisa, however she doesn't remember him. Category:Characters